


And they were roommates

by Uintuva



Series: Blackout [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Roommates, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: “Sakura! You didn’t wake me! I’m going to be late!” Rin shrieked as she tried to desperately get her shirt on straight and butter her toast.Sakura simply smiled broadly at her and sipped her coffee.





	And they were roommates

“Sakura! You didn’t wake me! I’m going to be late!” Rin shrieked as she tried to desperately get her shirt on straight and butter her toast.

 

Sakura simply smiled broadly at her and sipped her coffee.

 

“I thought you had a free morning like I?” Sakura asked, eyeing happily that sliver of skin she could see of Rin’s stomach.

 

Rin merely grunted in annoyance and grabbed her computer bag. Sakura could be infuriating in the mornings, no matter how fun last night had been.

 

“And anyway, you looked so cute sleeping there I just couldn't,” Sakura added. 

 

“Argh!” Rin rumbled, flushed “If I’m late, I’ll blame you!” she yelled as she exited.

 

Just before the door closed, Rin managed to hear Sakura’s last yell.

  
“Make sure to give teacher Minato  _ all _ the details!”


End file.
